The invention relates to a mechanism for transferring objects, notably samples, from one position to another.
Mechanisms of the kind forming the subject of the present invention are used, for example, in analysis apparatus for transferring the samples of given preparations from a position in which they are presented by a sample transport device to a position in which a measurement can be performed on these samples. After measurement, the samples must usually be returned to the transport device.